Embodiments described herein relate generally to handling a fluid automatically. More specifically, the embodiments relate to moving a fluid into and out of a nozzle.
Fluid handlers or generally mechanisms for moving a fluid have many applications. One such application involves a type of machine referred to as an automated medical analyzer. These analyzers perform medical tests on a sample, such as blood, urine and the like. These tests may require mixing of the sample with a fluid. Once the sample is mixed with the fluid, a chemical reaction may take place. The chemical reaction can be used to provide a medical professional with medical information about the sample. Because the sample may have come from a human patient, the medical information about the sample may provide the medical professional with information about the patient's medical condition.
For these analyzers to operate as intended, and to give the correct medical information to the medical professional, it is desirable to mix only a specific amount of sample with a specific amount of fluid. If too much or too little sample, or if too much or too little fluid is used during the mixing process, then the chemical reaction between the sample and the fluid may not occur as desired. If this occurs, the test may give inaccurate medical information about the sample and about the patient. It may not be in the patient's best interests for a medical professional to be given inaccurate medical information. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fluid handler which can alert an automated medical analyzer operator when the wrong amount of sample and/or fluid has been used with a particular medical test.